In the film and video industry the term "lens flare" refer to light refraction within a camera lens. Lens flare is created when strong direct light, such as sunlight, enters the camera at a peripheral angle. As lens flare is visible in the resulting camera image, it is usually an undesirable effect. As a result, several shade devices have been invented to block such peripheral light in order to reduce or eliminate lens flare.
One common shade device is an opaque collapsible bellows that mounts with rigid mounting hardware at one end to a camera or camera lens, and at the other end to a plate designed to receive various visual effects equipment, such as light filters. The number of components in this shading device make it relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, the bellows is only adjustable towards and away from the camera lens, making it limited in its versatility. If an extremely wide-angle shot is required, this device must be removed from the camera altogether since it cannot be retracted behind the field of view. Moreover, this device is adaptable to different diameter lenses only through use of replaceable adaptors, further complicating the transportation and use of the device. These replaceable adaptors are not designed for use with rectangular or square lens shapes. In addition, the bellows on this device is somewhat fragile, and in situations requiring a shading device of extreme strength or resilience, such as the filming of sporting events or exposure to extreme wind and weather conditions, this device is unsuitable.
Another lens shade device is made of flexible material and has the approximate shape of a hollow cylinder. This device is made entirely of pliable material into which are formed annular hinge sections. One drawback of this device is that it is adjustable only towards and away from the camera lens, making it limited in its versatility. Further, this device is not adaptable to different diameter lenses, and consequently a variety of sizes of this device must be available if the device is to be used on a variety of lens diameters. In addition, this device is not designed for use with rectangular or square lens shapes, and also prevents the lens cap of the camera or external filter elements from being used properly.
While other shading devices are available, none have beeen found that do not have some of the drawbacks mentioned above. In expensive video or film productions it is important to minimize costs whenever possible, and current camera shading devices are typically expensive and inconvenient to adjust, to mount to the camera, and use. Clearly, then, there is a need for a camera shade apparatus that is relatively inexpensive, that is adaptable to a wide variety of lens sizes and shapes, that allows independent control of shading elements, that is strong enough to withstand extreme wind and weather conditions, that is relatively durable, that will allow the proper fitting of a lens cap or external filter elements onto the lens, that will allow for a wide variety of shooting angles, and that, when dismantled, is easily portable. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.